Next to You
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: He thinks someday they'll admit it to each other, but for now, he's just happy seeing them at peace. Eremika oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of SnK.

AN: So this is set after episode 25 of the anime. And forgive me for my suckish title.

Next to You

Armin took two steps forward down the hall before stopping to think again. He stared blankly down the hallway in deep thought, which, needless to say, earned him quite a few stares from higher-ups. He felt like he was forgetting something, which was one of the few things he absolutely couldn't stand.

After what was probably multiple minutes of just staring into space he gave up on trying to remember it, and mindlessly continued down the hallway slowly, listening to the sound of his feet hitting the floor, the click of boot heels on tile, wondering how long he'd actually have to hear that noise, or anything for that matter.

Armin shook that thought, too, out of his head. That was the dreadful thing about war. It ate you up on the inside and consumed your thoughts and feelings, and all you knew was charging into the next battle. For all he knew, he was never going to see the ocean like he'd dreamed, and even more doubtful was it that Mikasa and Eren would survive to see it, too.

He remembered with a jolt what he was meaning to do, rushing on towards the sick ward with a painful streak of guilt. How had he forgotten? It was his best friend, for heaven's sakes.

Armin practically collapsed into the room when he got there, panting against the doorframe. "Eren-!"

He looked up to see a pair of charcoal-colored eyes staring back at him instead of green ones. The girl was holding a finger to her lips and immediately Armin's eyes widened and he realized, looking over at the boy, that Eren was asleep.

He looked back to Mikasa, walking over slowly and lowering himself to sit beside her on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I should've come sooner, but I had someone ask for my help on strategic work, and I knew that whatever was best for the Scout Regiment was best for me to do and I-"

Mikasa cut him off with a small and strained-appearing smile. "It's fine, Armin, and you were right to stay there. That's where you were needed."

Armin nodded and studied her face. She looked like she needed sleep, with dark bags under her eyes and her eyes drooping ever-so-slightly. He chose the safest question. "How long has he been out?"

Mikasa looked over to Eren as if to make sure he was still safe, and Armin smiled a little at that. "A long time, I think. He would have been asleep even you had come in a bit earlier."

Armin nodded and looked up and his best friend. He always looked so much more peaceful when he slept, as opposed to during the day when he was full of rage. Lately it had gotten a lot worse, and it was started to worry him, so seeing Eren in a state of utter calm was a pleasant surprise.

Armin decided to approach the subject slowly. "Mikasa, are you sure you don't need some sleep?"

Mikasa didn't move her eyes off of Armin when she spoke. "No. Eren needs me. I'll just sleep when he wakes up."

Armin furrowed his eyebrows at Mikasa. She seemed to have noticed, because she turned back to him resolutely. "No, really, Armin. It's fine. Don't worry about me."

Even though it probably wasn't in her self-interest, he gave in. He was tired, too, and her voice was soft and easy to give in to. "Alright. But come get me if you need anything, though. Seriously."

Mikasa didn't respond. She had closed her eyes and laid her head down slightly. Armin smiled at the sight, his two best friends for once in their lives completely serene, and silently padded towards the door, walking back to his barracks.

* * *

Eren woke up slowly, soft golden rays of light drifting into his eyes from the curtain. He shifted a little to sit up and noticed that something was weighing down on his lap.

He looked down and saw Mikasa's head resting over on his legs, her jet black hair spilling over in all directions. She must have fallen asleep sometime while watching over him. The sight sent some anger through him, because he honestly didn't need her to watch over him all night and day without sleep, but it subsided as soon as she turned her face over to face him in her sleep.

With her eyes closed and bottom lip slightly jutting out and hair a complete mess, she looked a lot younger, and strangely calm.

He felt his hand reach over to touch hers, which lay on top of the bedspread. The touch made her jolt awake.

"Eren?" she mumbled, looking up towards him and rubbing her eyes. "When did you wake up?"

They'd put all formalities aside a long time ago. "A few minutes. Not long. Why'd you stay here the whole time?"

"I couldn't leave while you were asleep. You might've needed something when you woke up."

He rolled his eyes. "Sleeping kneeled over on the bed must've been uncomfortable. Just get up here."

Mikasa's cheeks went slightly pink but she didn't argue. Slowly she pulled herself up next to him and curled up under the covers, her eyes closed serenely as she faced him.

Eren slowly pulled his arms around her, burying her face into his chest tightly, bending his head down into her hair sleepily.

"Goodnight, Mikasa."

She mumbled something that vaguely sounded like, "I'm sorry for staying up here", before drifting off in his arms.

"It's alright."


End file.
